Nepgear
Nepgear (Human) Nepgear (ネプギア, Nepugia) is the little sister of Neptune. She only appears in MK-II. In which the little sisters must go and save their older sisters. She is the main protagonist in this game, much like her sister in the previous. When comparing their appearences, it could be said she is actually the older sister. But in terms of HDD forms, its clear she is the younger of the two. Personality In contrast to Neptune's hyper active and energetic attidute, Nepgear is a very shy girl who will over-apologize for even the tiniest of things. She's somewhat timid when it comes to things/others but friendly otherwise. Once she has made a friend, no matter what they think of her later she will hold them closely. Such as when Uni got angry with her and began to view Nepgear in unfriendly terms and left her until later. While perhaps the only thing she shares with her older sister is the fact she is an airhead also. But not as much as Neptune to the point its barely noticeable in comparison. She speaks with a very respectful tone one in the presence of the other goddesses, and has a very close bond with her older sister. Purple Sister (HDD) Much like the others, when reaching a certain point Nepgear can transform into her HDD form: Purple Sister. Her personality so far seems to be somewhat the same when in comparison to Neptune. Although she may be less shy and more open during this form. She is more confident with herself compared to normal. But she isn't like Purple Heart who comes off as 'over-confident'. Nepgear's HDD form is also more revealing then Purple Hearts and while Neptune has mainly a black and purple color-scheme. Purple Sisters is actually white and purple. Appearence Nepgear is a young light skinned girl with long light-lilac colored hair that is almost stomach length with very vew strands curling down. Her eyes are slightly darker in color. Nepgear's outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more bold colors. Wearing a school outfit styled jacket with purple-blue end parts with thin white double stripes, a white choker and a pale yellow bow with a N piece holding it. At her chest is a small pink pocket like marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg at the top is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. As Purple sister (パープルシスター, Pāpurushisutā), her hair becomes a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to about her legs while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hairclip is now a round black piece with a blue center. While her primary HDD form color is white, Purple sister is usually seen in a black bikini-esque HDD outfit with parts of purple and smaller glowing blue pieces. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves arm above elbow length as are her boots. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Prolouge: She, IF and Compa fight Judge the Hard in the Industry Graveyard landmass while the Hearts fight Magic. When the Hearts were defeated, Nepgear was caught in the process. While captured, Compa managed to cut Nepgear loose so that she could escape and she uses the rest of her Crystal Power on Judge so that IF and Compa could escape. Chapter 1: When they return to Planeptune she meets Histoire and seems to have lost her tranforming powers. But after IF lends her power, she gains them back during her fight with Linda. Chapter 2: After the quest introductions, the group heads to Laststation to search for crystals where they run into Uni who is also on the same quest. Nepgear and Uni became fast friends and they set out to quest together. This was until Linda shows up and the two transformed into their HDD mode. After defeating Linda in their transformation modes, the two girls returned to their human form where Uni was caught by surprise that Nepgear is able to transform. Upset that Nepgear left the Hearts behind, including her sister, she runs away leaving a worried Nepgear. Later the group went to the basilicom in Lastation and met the pope, Kei who is in charge when Black Heart/Noire is absent. Powers and Abilities Nepgear can achieve special pair combos depending on who she is paired with. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes Trivia *She is voiced by Yui Horie. *Nepgear is based on a Sega Game Gear. *Possibly to symbolize their status. Neptune wears two hairclips while Nepgear only has one. *While her primary color is white, Neptune's is black. Although her upgrade Purple Sister HDD outfit is black. *Hair/facial wise, she remains the least unchanged in HDD form. *Nepgear is seen giving a speech during Neptune's absense in the normal ending. *While everyone else has an accurate swimsuit depiction on the magazine cover. Nepgear's can be seen with some differences when compared to her in-game pictures. *As shown in her image with Cave. Nepgear's outfit is seethrough when damp enough. Gallery For Texture edits/hacks, please see: Nepgear (textures) Nepgear and IF.jpg Nepgear hdd overdrive.jpg Purple sister.png Purple sister 1.png Nepsisters-150x150.jpg nepgear_hugs_neptune.png|Nepgear hug her sister, Neptune after rescuing the Hearts vert_ending_mk2.png planeptune_ending_mk2.png Lastation ending mk2.png Nepgear Version 2.png|Nepgear Version 2 HDD? CD.png figure beta.png|Beta-Figurine Figures.png|Actual Figs Nepear (Bad Ending).png|Nepgear (Bad Ending) Smile.png Rare.png|Limited edition boxart Hi Nepgear.png Forest.png Nepgear and IF at Planeptune.jpg Random.png Magazine.png Nepgear and Group.jpg Nepgear and Uni at Church.jpg Nepgear and Noire at Church.jpg Neptunia Mk2 Characters.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Compa and Nepgear.jpg Happy Nep.png Red.png Nepgear.png Purple Nep.png Nepgear sad.png Nepgear sad 1.png Nepgear stand.png Nepgear neutral.png Beach.png|Nepgear's beach attire Nepgear and Neptune at Church.jpg Nepgear_Vert_Chika_and_Neptune.jpg Shirt.png Pixel.png|From Mk-2 Intro Nepgear end battle.png|End battle pose Nepgear and.png|Nepgear and possibly Warechu/Linda Beta Nepgear.png Uni and Nepgear.png|Uni teasing Nepgear Purple Sister Heart.png Purple Sister school.png Pink Nurse.png Nepgear Alternate.png|Normal, black, pink, green Neko.png Colorful.png Nepgear and Neptune.png Nepgear model.png|Nepgear and Purple Sister Thoughtful.png Peace.png Watermelon.png Nervous.png Egyptian Neptune.png Reuinited.png Egyptian Nepgear and Neptune.png Nepgear beach.png|Nepgear's beach outfit All four beach.png Nep BG.png Fin.png Peropero.png Pink and Black.png Makers End.png|Makers ending Better shot Sisters.png Nep Chart.png Top.png Breast chart.png Special.png group beach.png Nepgear beach stand.png Spa.png mag forest.png Merchandise.png Glow.png Hurt.png Impact.png MK2 maid.png Dancing.png|Dance Video Stand sisters.png Arm Raise.png Nepgear code.png Splash.png Force.png Beta.png|Many Beta pics of Nepgear/Purple Sister. Perky.png Odd.png Peaceful.png Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text